As a result of on-going developments in communication technology, an application may be simultaneously executed on a device as well as various peripheral devices connected to the device. In addition, the device may control the various peripheral devices via other application.
In addition, as various peripheral devices that can be connected to other device via an application are nowadays widely manufactured, there is a demand for a content reproduction system that allows a user to reproduce content in various ways by using various peripheral devices when the user watches the content via another device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.